


Together

by KeiKou9275



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Rescue, but i wanted to post something, not my best work, post torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKou9275/pseuds/KeiKou9275
Summary: The "What If" fic where Thace and Ulaz survive and find their way back to each other





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I am not going to lie, I feel like I could have done so much better on this but I also wanted to get it off my chest. Anyway, enjoy the not so great Thulaz fic I wrote!!!

It had felt like deca-phoebs had passed since Thace had seen the stars. He had survived the power core explosion but was found by the Empire among its debris. His injuries from the blast had been left untreated as Haggar herself tortured Thace unmercifully, enraged by the damage he and the resistance had done to her emperor.

But Thace refused to break, even in his weakened and injured state. When he refused to speak, Haggar had ordered him thrown into a cell and left to rot, her focus shifting entirely on assisting with Zarkon's recovery and holding their fractured empire together. Thus Thace remained in his prison, his wounds becoming dangerously infected as quintants became movements, and movements became phoebs.

After being held for two phoebs, Thace was nothing more than fur covered skin and bones, his once bright golden eyes faded to a dim, sickly yellow. The guards brought him “meals” perhaps once a movement, if not less forcing Thace to ration out what meager food he could. His chest rattled with each breath, his lungs drowning and shivering violently with the infection that ravaged his body. 

Thace knew his end was near. The guards had stopped bringing meals nearly two movements ago and he had run out of the rations he had managed to save. He looked up towards the ceiling, wishing that he could see the stars one last time with his mate, with his Ulaz. When Kolivan had sent word of Ulaz’s death Thace had felt his soul shatter, leaving him feeling numb with only one goal now; destroy the Empire that had taken all that he had held dear.

His mind wandering and his body beginning to shut down, the former commander didn’t notice the explosions that wracked central command, nor did he notice the fighting outside his cell. His head lolled to the side when the door opened, his eyes only making out shadowed figures and hearing muffled voices. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder while another cupped his cheek gently, tilting his face up.

Thace’s vision was filled with the iconic mask of his order, the Blade of Marmora. The fellow Blade was speaking with him but Thace couldn’t follow what they were saying. He was so tired, wishing to finally rest and meet his beloved once more. Thace felt himself being lifted as easily as a newborn kit, the Blade turning and making his way quickly to the door and the multi-colored shadows that stood nearby. 

The feeling of being carried was a familiar one, bringing a ghost of a smile to Thace’s face as he remembered all the times Ulaz would carry him to their bedroom when he had worked too hard on a difficult piece of code and ended up falling asleep at his workspace. But the memory faded quickly as the warm embrace of unconsciousness finally wrapped her arms around Thace. He thought he heard someone yelling his name but that too faded to nothingness.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

After phoebs of being alone with his own thoughts, Thace was surprised to be woken by the sound of soft beeping. He eyes remained closed, listening for any sign of an enemy or trap but was only met with the constant beeping and… murmuring? He thought he heard a door open and close but couldn’t tell for certain. He suddenly felt the surface he was laying on, a bed from the feel of it, dip as someone sat down. Thace held still as a pair of hands grabbed one of his own, the stark contrast of their warmth against his chilled hand startling.

“Thace,” a voice spoke, causing Thace’s heart to fall to the pit of his stomach. ‘No, no, this isn’t possible!’ He thought desperately, knowing that he would shatter completely if this was a dream or a druid induced hallucination. The voice continued speaking, their voice cracking slightly. “Please love, I need you to wake up for me. I… I need to see your eyes, n-need to hear your voice. Thace, we’ve survived so much together, please don’t let this be the end of our story. Please, volim te. Please…” The hands brought his hand up to the speaker’s face, becoming damp with tears. 

‘Ulaz, Ulaz, ULAZ.’ The name echoed through Thace’s mind, hoping against hope that this was real, that his mate was here with him. Deciding he had nothing left to lose, Thace gave a small squeeze to the hands gripping his, causing Ulaz to freeze immediately. When the lavender Galra didn’t move or say anything Thace opened his eyes, wincing slightly when his eyes, so accustomed to the darkness, were met with the brightness of the room. Ulaz quickly let go of Thace’s hand, rushing over to adjust the lights to a dimmer setting before running back to Thace.

Ulaz held his mate’s hand once more, murmuring encouragement as Thace tried to open his eyes once more, blinking as his sight adjusted to the dimmed light. He looked around the unfamiliar room, taking in his surroundings until his gaze fell onto the thing he was truly looking for, the one he thought he would never see again in this lifetime. Ulaz looked like he had aged a few deca-phoebs since they had last seen each other, his head fur was long enough that he had to put it into a tie to keep it out of his face, but that face was still the same one that Thace loved with all his soul, still as beautiful as the day they had first met.

Both of them were frozen in place, afraid that even breathing would shatter this moment. Finally, Ulaz leaned forward, resting his forehead against Thace’s. The feeling of a loving touch from another being, from his mate, finally broke the dam that Thace had been holding inside since the Witch had recaptured him. He began crying, softly at first but the intensity just increased as ticks passed, memories of pain and despair and the thought of never seeing Ulaz again overwhelmed him.

Ulaz shifted slightly, leaning against the wall that the bed was leaning against before pulling his mate to him. Ulaz began to cry as well, though his tears came from the joy that his mate had survived despite what the empire had done to him. Knowing that he had almost lost Thace, holding his fading mate close as they and the Paladins escaped Central Command, and watching as the Alteans and their best medics worked to keep Thace alive.

That had been more than two movements ago. Thace had pulled through but refused to wake, no matter how much Ulaz had begged and pleaded with his mate. Ulaz was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Thace weakly grab at his shirt. “Laz…” he whispered, his voice so rough from disuse but Ulaz could still hear the love that emanated from it, even when they were just talking about their day. The lavender Galra pulled his mate closer, careful of the still healing wounds. “Shhh,” he murmured to Thace, running his claws through his mate’s head fur while pressing soft kisses to his brow.

It was far from the end. It would take phoebs, if not deca-phoebs for Thace to recover from the physical and mental trauma he had endured but he would have Ulaz by his side through it all, even after the war was over, their fur going white with age, they would heal together.


End file.
